


Marathon

by MayoIsWriting



Category: Fiction - Fandom, Horror - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Not Beta Read, descending into madness, kind of gorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoIsWriting/pseuds/MayoIsWriting
Summary: A run during a marathon





	Marathon

I feel tired. I have been running for this marathon run that I was forced to partake. The scenery of the surrounding area isn’t changing very much, cars past on the other side of the road. It’s dark, it is at the very start of the day. I am alone, as the others have passed me.

I am a slow runner, with not much endurance. My memory isn’t quite good either and I could forget something that I am currently wearing it’s that bad. But my strongest trait is that I could face any fear. In a pressuring situation in which something has happened that could potentially kill me, I am calm and never freeze with fear, but maybe something truly terrifying could stop me dead in my tracks.

Swear trickles from my head as while I have been running, I am now currently walking to catch my breath and relax a little.  

There’s a river running near me, I walk towards it. The water is dark. I see my reflection, my body sweating, legs are moving and I then stop. Then something changes, my reflection grows horns on top of his head as a sudden headache hits me, legs growing longer as black fur covers my whole body.

I shake my head.

I look at my reflection. My features are normal, nothing abnormal. I still feel the headache. I then begin running again. I look at the road, a lamppost is nearing me. I run near it feeling its warmth on my body as I close my eyes for a second. I open them. I look back at my reflection.

Piercing red eyes stare back at me. It is not my eyes. My arms feel warm but nothing is shining upon them. I look at them. Pitch black fur covers them. I look upon the road, and I see a lamppost, a bench, and a tree nearing me. I look at my arms, nothing is covering them. I sigh in relief.

I go through my hair in a sign of relaxation, something hard hits between my fingers. It feels like the tusk of an elephant. They are pointy at the top, I pull my hand back quickly. I still keep running. Why isn’t this bothering me?

I feel the lamppost shine on me. I can see the bench and tree as I go by them. I see a shadow from the corner of my left eye, I look back and I see nothing, apart from the trees, bench, and lamppost that I have passed. I look at my right arm, a watch is on it. Did I bring a watch?

I look at the time, it is 3 in the morning. I look to my reflection again as those red eyes aren’t there, just my normal ones. Must be the trick of the mind, nothing more. I keep running, the headache is still there, but then… it stops. I run my hand through my hair again and I feel nothing. I am relieved, these ailments must be because of the run, nothing more.

I see a sign, which says ‘Turn back.’ In blood red paint. I am confused. I stop at the sign and observe it. Its text is new, still wet. Covering the actual sign that says ‘20 KM’

Suddenly something appears ahead of me. Multiple tall humanoid black beings with curved horns and piercing red eyes are staring at me, expressionless. Filling the streets ahead. Something is wrong about these beings. They don’t blink, they just stare with wide eyes and with crossed arms.

I look at my surroundings, every building is covered with blood red paint that says ‘Turn back.’ I look back, the bench, lamppost, and the tree is not there. I look at my right arm, the watch has disappeared.

Behind them, fire and chaos run rampant. Their sky is blood red as it stops abruptly stops against with my black sky. The river that runs beside me also abruptly changes into lava bordering on my side. It looks like a straight line has been cut in the middle both worlds perfectly, as nothing from their side is intruding into my side.

A noise makes me jump as they suddenly whisper something in a dark, crisp, raspy voice “Leave.” I barely can hear it. I froze with fear as they, slowly but surely walk towards me. I try to move but my body is broken. Nothing is moving from my frozen state. My arms are numb, my legs are numb. I fall and I still can’t move.

 They move closer and closer. Until they pass the border of their world and my world and begin to intrude into mine. The walk closer to me, as all of them passes the border and begin to surround me, standing tall above me. Their arms then begin to stretch as they begin to touch me.

They then begin grabbing and caressing my body. Feeling it, observing it, still expressionless. Then they begin breaking my body, bones crunching, veins snapping, skin ripping, and blood gushing.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I am in agony, words cannot describe how much pain I am feeling. Finally, with the last of my strength. I scream. Calling for help, for anyone to save me and get rid of these horrid beings.

But nobody came.   

Their jaws then snap open as I could see their insides. Pulsing, moving and big, how could something that big fit inside their tall bodies? The teeth then show themselves as they look sharp and glistening in the moonlight. One of them then comes towards me.

This one is much taller than the other ones, its horns gigantic, and much, much, bigger. The other then part, letting the big one past them and now in front of me.

It then says “ _ ~~ **Wherefore**~~_ ~~ _ **has't**_~~ _ ~~ **thee cometh**~~_ ~~ _ **h're**_~~ _ ~~ **, creature? This is Hell can't thee seeth? Thee shall anon joineth thy brethren in their**~~_ ~~ _ **et'rnal**_~~ _ ~~ **despair. Englut t,**~~_ ~~ _ **broth'rs**_~~ _ ~~ **.**~~_ ”

I cannot comprehend these words, its speech is screeching in my ears, effectively destroying them. The big one then disappears in an explosion of smoke, as the other then open their mouths wider as I see trillions of small pods down each of their throats.

Then I feel the most intense pain as they begin dissembling me, atom by atom, making the process as more agonizing than before. And then… dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because my parents said I need to make a 500-word story because I'm a writer. HHEHHEHEHEHEHEH


End file.
